<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tik Tok by starlightfelix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693988">Tik Tok</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightfelix/pseuds/starlightfelix'>starlightfelix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, chaeryeong and felix besties stfu, felix is no thoughts head empty just hwang hyunjin, fluff fluff fluff, hwang siblings i think so, literally inspired by a tik tok i saw, tiktoker felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:49:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightfelix/pseuds/starlightfelix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All the love novels, movies, and songs made it seem so easy, made love seem like the easiest thing in the world. But if you ask Felix, finding the perfect way to say 'I love you' to his best friend was the hardest shit in the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tik Tok</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know what to say except uh I wrote this for one of my bffies and then finally had the guts to post it on here :P but anyways i love tiktoker! felix and skzitzy are best friends me thinks. please leave kudos and comment and all that fun stuff okay because i love validation &lt;3 btw the song is make you mine by PUBLIC i listened to it on repeat while writing this and some tears were shed :,)<br/>happy reading hyunlix cute as hell</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>       Lee Felix was unsure of a lot of things. He overthought constantly and was very perplexed about how the world worked around him. He still couldn't understand the simple things such as how to do a triple pirouette without his ankle giving out on him or how climate change worked and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> did not know how the air conditioning functioned at his apartment, the thermostat constantly challenging him. (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank god for Lee Minho</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>his roommate, also known as the only one allowed to touch the damning thermostat at their place.)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Also, another thing he was deeply hesitant about was how every great novel, film, and song was able to properly capture your heart with every love confession it carried. How perfectly everything fits into place and how the main love interest in the story always knew the perfect way of saying the right words at the right time in the most beautiful, heart captivating moments.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix, the type of person to constantly have thoughts and questions running nonstop through his brain, almost like little voices who would never stop throwing random topics and questions towards him. With the million thoughts, concerns, and questions running through his brain, he never had the time to make clear as day statements to himself. Things he could decide and be positively sure about the decision he just made, about the thoughts that occurred that didn’t need any overthinking, needed no questioning because of how bold and clear this thought was.  One simple moment he was having the smallest little thought on how it would feel to hold his best friend’s hands, having his fingers intertwined with his. How it felt to have the older wrap his arms around him for just a little bit longer, to have him as close to his own body in a more than friendly cuddle. The little thought soon developed to be a realization as his emotions started to play in with these thoughts. Happiness playing out whenever his best friend smiled, laughed, giggled, and held Felix in his arms. Sadness when his best friend would cry in disappointment at himself expressing to the younger how he felt like he wasn’t going anywhere with his ‘lack of talent’ and all he ever accomplished in life was just because of his pretty face. When he would cry in stress, in random moments of sadness, and whenever he watched another one of his lovers walk out the door leaving his best friend broken-hearted. Jealousy when he saw others being able to hold his best friend the way he dreamed of, being able to kiss him and whisper to him all the things he wishes he could tell him. Anger when he saw them walk out the door like nothing and left his best friend feeling unloved and heartbroken, something he never wanted him to go through. Moments of frustration when Felix had to hold back his own emotions from spilling out in front of him towards the older.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All his emotions building one on top of each other to the point where he couldn’t handle it anymore. He couldn’t hold himself back and he couldn’t keep drowning himself in the thoughts of what-ifs and the millions of possibilities he was throwing away because of his cowardness. He knew the risks of not holding back anymore, he knew those were what kept him from calling his best friend at every given second and telling him every little thing he adored about the older. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    However, he didn’t care anymore. Fuck the fear, the risks, and the rejection. The need of wanting to get this weight off of his shoulders was becoming bigger than any of his stupid worries. If he got rejected and the older hated him because of it, he would definitely fall in a hole of despair but it was better than the pain he felt from the overbearing weight on his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All he needed now was to confess and get it over with. All his friends, his best friend’s friends, and hell</span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>even his best friend’s sisters’ friends knew how deeply in love Felix was with the older. His best friend’s sister giggling behind her strawberry milk when they were just sixteen years old, subtly saying to Felix as her brother excused himself to go get some napkins,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You would be an amazing brother in law Lixie. You basically are part of the family already. All the Hwangs know this, pretty sure the Lees do too,” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The then orange-haired boy blushing furiously as he choked on his banana milk after the unexpected comment from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The random mockings of him crushing hard on his oblivious best friend was a huge part of his high school experience. All his friends and just even local classmates mocking him for not being able to get past his worries and have a great high school romance. </span>
</p>
<p> <span>Even the ones who are now moved on and are no longer in contact with Felix told him on graduating day to confess already. The ones who stuck around to this day give him little frowns as they notice how cowardly Felix gets around his best friend and how he still even after 4 years</span><span>—</span><em><span>and counting </span></em><span>of crushing on him, he still couldn't find the perfect time or the perfect way to tell the elder how in love he was with him. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn't the protagonist in a romantic film, nor the inspiration for some cheesy love song about confessing and being with the one you love. Instead, he was just an awkward 20-year-old gamer studying to become a dance major with a side hobby of being a tik toker and hopelessly daydreaming about his best friend, Hwang Hyunjin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Hwang Hyunjin</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>also a 20-year-old, not awkward at all but actually very charming and confident in himself. The other half of the Hwang siblings with a sister also as charming and angelic as he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn't a tik toker or a gamer like Felix but instead, he was creatively passionate. A photographer capturing the beauty in life itself and someone who used his free time trying to make new paintings with not only the beauty of his paints and delicate brushstrokes of color but with the beauty of his gracefulness and how his arms and legs moved with the world’s most beautiful grace. Hyunjin was a dancer, a photographer, a painter, a brother, a friend, an angel, an light, his best friend, and the one Felix was helplessly in love with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   Even though he can not pinpoint an exact moment he knew he was in love with Hyunjin, he knew he could pinpoint several</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>but never one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   He can tell you the time in 8th grade where Felix cried in the school bathroom after giving a presentation on Australia, realizing in the middle of Ms. Yoo's social studies class how much he missed his home made him break down in tears and in embarrassment. Running immediately towards the nearest boy bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   His presenting partner, Han Jisung and Hyunjin ran after him. Jisung was very sweet and tried to reassure and comfort Felix as best as he could but he didn't have the touch Hyunjin did. It tugged differently on 13-year-olds Felix's heart as the older boy wrapped his arms around the younger boy and whispered in his ear that everything will be okay and that he will take on the job of Australia and be Felix's new home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Another time he can also tell you was when he sprained his ankle during a cheer recital in his sophomore year of high school, how he felt this huge amount of guilt for almost ruining their school's chance of winning. How his brain piled up amounts of horrible thoughts of guilt building up against him until one Hwang Hyunjin came to him and kissed his temple reassuring the blonde that he was a shining star and that he always will be, </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"See even your hair matches your shining star qualities, Lixie," </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span> Not only did then blonde become the younger's favorite hair color but it also was one of the major parts of his life where he stared at Hyunjin's eyes and saw the shining stars in them, the stars in his eyes twinkling in a pattern that was just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyunjin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   The pattern soon became a constant returning thing. As the twinkling soon in a way began to yell at him that maybe the feelings Felix was starting to create were no longer purely platonic best friend love but it was something else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something that soon Felix recognized as him falling in love with Hwang Hyunjin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wishing that recognizing he was in love was the hardest step and that the rest of the steps were going to be easy and a peaceful ride. This error laughing at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Recognizing his love was probably the easiest part compared to the complicated feelings that occur right after realizing it. The complication of feeling so many things like mentioned before. The happiness, sadness, jealousy, anger, and frustration building up against him to the point where he found his breaking point and he knew he had to say something before it exploded within himself.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Although he was afraid of rejection, afraid of losing his best friend, afraid of ruining everything special that the two boys have built together just for Felix's selfish emotions to tear it all down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix was conscious of all the fear surrounding him but all of the building of his emotions were getting overwhelming. The constant wondering of the what-ifs and the perhaps of every situation when he is around Hyunjin makes him feel just </span>
  <em>
    <span>way too much</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He wonders of everything he could be losing right now because he is keeping how he feels a secret. The possibility of him missing so many moments. Maybe he is missing those more than friendly cuddles from Hyunjin he dreams of, missing those pretty lips on his, showering all of his face. He is missing being able to hold Hyunjin and be able to be the one to leave those sweet little purple marks on his beautiful skin, no longer mocking him but now singing to him that Hyunjin is his now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Uh oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>looks like Felix is overthinking again," A voice interrupted his thoughts as the younger stared up at the ceiling, watching the ceiling fan go in repetitive circles. He looked over and saw the voice belonged to none other than Han Jisung—the best friend he wasn't in love with, also his so self-claimed sunshine twin-smiling down at him with a little muffin in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Welcome back to another episode of Felix's Thoughts! A show where Yongboks doesn't know how to get his shit together so he overthinks every little thing coming his way!" His roommate and Jisung's boyfriend, Minho exclaimed dramatically from the couch he was sitting on, leaning back on the white furniture. Jisung giggled as he went over to Minho and sat down on his lap, Minho making a little excited noise in response, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    "Stop bullying him babe, he's going through it again,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Felix scoffed in response, covering his eyes with his own arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Who's going through it again?" Lee Chaeryeong, also known as Felix's emotional support girl, said walking into the living room, stuffing her face on another little muffin just like the one Jisung was holding earlier,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Felix," Minho replied, feeding Jisung small little pieces of the muffin, cooing at how cute Jisung was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, that's not surprising. His brain is constantly on overthinking mode or on no thoughts, head empty, just Hwang Hyunjin mode again," She laughed, stepping around her friend on the ground to get to her desired couch destination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Guysss," Felix whined, getting his arm out of his face as he sat up staring at his friends, "you're supposed to be helping me through my problems! Not mocking them!" He pouted, getting his silver hair out of his face. Chaeryeong giggled softly, putting down the muffin wrap on the coffee table in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Oh sweetheart. We're your best friends, not miracle workers," The brunette frowned towards him, her little sparkly puppy eyes showing right at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Felix looked over and flipped her off, earning laughs from Minho and Jisung.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Good one Chaer,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you I'll be here all week."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please," Felix whined again, throwing his limbs against the floor like a little kid hoping to finally get attention and the help he needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Just give him a normal verbal love confession, walk up to him and straight up be like 'Hey I'm in love with you, hahaha great news right!' and wait for his response," Minho suggested cuddling Jisung closer to him as he put down the muffin wrap on the nearby side table. Jisung smiled as he wrapped his arms fully around the elder, burying his face into his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "I can't just be simple with him, he's Hyunjin! My best friend that I have fallen in love with! He needs something creative and special just like he is," </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Then add personalized picked flowers to it,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that how Jisung confessed to you?" Felix scoffed tilting his head towards the couple, Minho rolled his eyes and shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "No. My baby wrote me a song," Minho cooed pressing his lips to the younger's forehead, Jisung blushed and nodded,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "You are my muse baby," The younger giggled, Minho smiled and pecked all over the boy's face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chaer awwed from her seat pouting slightly,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Now I want a girlfriend," She frowned as she held her phone in one hand, staring up at the two lovesick boys.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Now that's the most romantic way of confessing ever," Felix frowned, adding on and sat up feeling jealous at how cute of a relationship his roommate and best friend had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Maybe you could do that too!" Chaeryeong then suggested, grinning at him. Her little cheeks puffed up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "That's their special thing I couldn't steal something like that from him," </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Jisung smiled shyly as his cheeks were dusted in pink as he pulled away from kissing Minho sweetly, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You could choreograph a dance to some cute love song," He then suggested, earning a nod from Minho and Chaeryeong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "That seems too expected though, just the fact we were both dancers. Seems very cheesy,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Draw him a picture! He's a painter isn't he?" Minho suggested this time, smiling proudly at his idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I barely know how to draw stick figures, Min,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The cue cards like in that one romantic comedy?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Too typical and it isn't Christmas time,''</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Write him a letter?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "I don't know how to put into words how much I love him, I'm not poetic,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Get a mariachi," Jisung grinned, clapping his hands softly at his idea suggestion. Chaeryeong and Minho's face in shock but nodding to his idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Do they even have mariachis in Korea?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well damn seems like nothing is good enough for Hwang Hyunjin," Minho exhaled before untying his hands from Jisung's waist, tapping his thighs twice signaling the younger boy he wanted to move. Jisung pouted as he got off of him. The elder kissed his cheek in reassurance before walking to the kitchen,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "I'm going to go get water, anyone wants one?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  All three friends raised their hand, including Felix who dramatically sighed and threw himself back down to the ground. Minho nodded as he walked backwards towards the refrigerator. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Jisung and Chaeryeong continued scrolling on their phones enjoying the silence that washed over the group of friends. The girl clicked through her phone, opening mindlessly other social media, liking random posts and tweets. She then opened her tik tok and scrolled through different tik toks, eventually liking some here and there as well. She watched them, half paying attention and the other half dozing off. Leaning back comfortably on the couch. That was until one certain tik tok that appeared on her discovery page lit up a spark in her brain,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Tik tok," She whispered to herself grinning up at Felix and Jisung.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Huh?" Jisung questioned not hearing what she said clearly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Tik tok, Felix!" She exclaimed excitedly slipping down onto the floor to be able to smack his chest excitedly,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Tik tock? Yeah I know I have to hurry on confessing to him but I don't need a personal timer, Char," He groaned sitting up in his place looking over at the brunette who rolled her eyes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "No dumbass! Confess to him," She looked down at her phone to be able to unlock it and show him the tik tok, "with a tik tok!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Felix watched the tik tok carefully with a slight smile on his face as the best drop of the song occurred and the two girls on the screen happily kissed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "That's so tucking cute," Jisung smiled as he crouched down beside Felix staring at Chaer's phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What's cute?" Minho then asked entering the place with a tray full of cups of water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "A tik tok that possibly just was the answer to Felix's confusions," Chaeryeong commented smiling as she now held up her phone for Minho, grabbing her water while she was at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Felix stared at the ceiling and thought about the idea of being spontaneous enough for Hyunjin to randomly kiss him in the middle of a random tik tok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "That's actually really cute, and it matches your style very well! And it's spontaneous too," Minho grinned and placed the water cups at a nearby side table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Only Lee Felix could pull off a confession through a tik tok," Jisung grinned and nudged the younger's shoulder slightly, Chaeryeong nodded in agreement with her big pretty smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Hyunjin loves surprises, something like this may absolutely melt his heart."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Or may keep him away from me,"  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop being so negative and have faith that maybe he loves you back too!" Jisung yelled at him, slightly messing up his hair with a pat on his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'm sure Hyunjin has feelings for you too Lixie, Yeji complains to me all the time that when you three are together, Hyunjin forgets she's there and it becomes yours and his little world," Chaeryeong reassured him, a soft little smile on her face as she leaned her head on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Felix smiled, his heart beating loudly against his chest, clutching hard onto the denim material of his jeans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Exhaling, he softly asked "So, how exactly do I do this?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*· ༘˳ֶ̊ ✰</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeji, you're literally obsessed with strawberry milk," Hyunjin chuckled as he took out his wallet to pay for the items they had on the register.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "You started my obsession when we were kids, Jinnie. You're the one to blame," She smiled at the cashier as a silent thank you as she grabbed her milk from the counter register. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "I don't blame her, strawberry milk is really good," Felix supported, walking out of the convenience store with his hands in his pockets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Don't support her obsession!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you Lixie, the only brother who loves and supports me," She smiled and wrapped her arm around him and stuck her tongue out at her brother. Hyunjin rolled his eyes as Felix grinned up at her putting his hand on top of hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "So what now? I suggest we could go to Felix's apartment and watch him beat both of us at Mario Kart!" The elder suggested enthusiastically, walking backward to the silver-haired boy’s car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "That actually sounds really fun, getting beat by Felix is always entertaining. We never stand a chance," Yeji scoffed, making pouty eyes up at the younger of the three.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Maybe today will be your lucky day," Felix smirked, his heart racing as he looked at Hyunjin who was smiling at him, glowing from the warm afternoon sun. His eyes made little crescent moons as he giggled softly. Felix's heart raced as his palms sweated and his brain went straight into </span>
  <em>
    <span>no thoughts head empty just Hwang Hyunjin</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like Chaeryeong seemed to title it. The urge to run up to him in that moment and kiss him, tell him he's beautiful and glowing, and the absolute love of Felix's life was so strong. To just hold him like they're the only people in the world to call him sweet names and tell him that-.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  His brain came to a sudden stop as a little ring of a phone occurred. Felix, knowing exactly whose phone it was and the person dialing behind that ringing. This began the train of thought process once again, this time at a full speed as he watched Yeji look down at her phone with a little frown before her face lit up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Hold on! Ryunjinnie called me! Everyone shut up!" She threw her hands around frantically as he was stopping the other two from speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But no one is-"  Hyunjin mumbled, getting interrupted by his sister at a sudden snap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Shut up Hwang," She put a smile on her face as she pushed Felix away from her, the tone of her voice immediately changing </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Hey, love,"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh no! Little Lixie got pushed," Hyunjin pouted as he wrapped his own arm around Felix as they leaned back on Felix's car, watching Yeji talk on the phone with a blush on her face tuning her conversation out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I'm friends with you two, I'm used to the pushing and the yelling. Don't forget the snack stealing-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yeji is the one who always steals snacks, I'm just an innocent bystander," Hyunjin informed him, making a little cute pouting-like face with the puppy eyes staring right up at him as he leaned his head on Felix's shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   The younger looked down at him and his little pouty pink lips. The racing of his heart and brain speeding up, his urges to throw caution to the wind, and finally being with the boy he loves began strongly. The glow of the sun, the sounds of the city passing by them, and the fresh breeze hitting the two boys weren’t helping either. It was like mother nature or the universe or god or whatever- began to shape this beautiful romantic scene specifically for the two boys. Almost like even the Earth got tired of Felix dancing around his feelings for Hyunjin. Just then as little cherry blossoms began flying through the wind from a nearby tree, the younger began to subconsciously lean in. Hyunjin kept staring right at the little freckles dusting the younger's cheeks, not moving from his spot but also subconsciously leaning in as well. His hand brushing softly against Felix's arm, the moment felt so perfect and so right for them to just cross that bridge they have built over the last years, wanting nothing more than to have each other. Just as Felix began to feel Hyunjin's breath closer to him a sudden snap into reality occurred. The cherry blossoms stopped, the breeze stopped and the city noises were just now annoying and loud as a simple interruption snapped everything back into place. The perfect moment slipping through their fingers,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Okay so-" Yeji's voice was the snap, now closer to them and was now the reason for interruption between the two boys, the interference of the perfect moment. Both boys pulled away quickly and just stood beside each other, nervously putting all their limbs closer to themselves and away from the others. Felix now with his star covered cheeks blushing red and staring down at the ground, Hyunjin smiled to himself as he stared down at his hand, his slight long hair luckily covering the burning red of his ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "What happened?" Hyunjin then asked, taking a deep breath and looking at his younger sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She scrunched her eyebrows at them trying to observe what she just walked into, a little smirk on her face, "huh." She chuckled as she noticed how much Felix has gone into gay panic, looking up at the buildings and skies, trying to calm down from the harsh beatings of his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "I need you to drive me to Ryujin’s please, Jisu and Chaeryeong are already there and Yuna is on her way! I can't miss seeing my girls, I miss them. I've been hanging out too much with you and your dorky ass friends," Yeji scoffed, a playful smile on her face towards Felix who felt eyes on him and stared over at her, small nervous smile on his lips. Yeji laughed softly at that as Hyunjin rolled his eyes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "My friends are your friends too Yeji," </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not the point here. So will you drive me to hers?" She asked, her finger going towards the silverish boy poking at his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Y-yeah. Uh yeah," Felix stuttered, the nervous weird smile not wiping off of his face. Yeji tried hard not to burst out laughing at how hard Felix was panicking and how oblivious her brother was to his best friend being a mess because of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Guess you and me have to find something to do, huh Lixie?" Hyunjin grinned, completely moving on from the scenario that just happened, ruffling Felix's hair, who literally could not stop the slight smiling to himself as his heartbeat out of his chest, nodding slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  He cleared his throat and smiled at the siblings, Yeji squinted her eyes towards Felix almost like she was observing him closely yet with comedic features.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Yes, of course you'll find something to do," She grinned before getting inside the backseat, Felix exhaled as he looked over at Hyunjin who shyly smiled before the elder entered through the passengers' side.</span>
</p>
<p><span>  Felix got in the car, having the need to keep inhaling and exhaling quietly, trying to calm down his nerves. Even as the Hwangs passed some Twice songs on the radio and sang loudly to them, with a smiley Hyunjin next to him, he tried to remain calm and not send himself through another gay panic mode where he was tempted to reach over and hold Hyunjin's hand as the younger yelled loudly the lyrics to </span><em><span>Heartshaker</span></em><span>, that also being Felix's favorite Twice song. Feeling like this could be another perfect moment, holding his hand under the stoplight and observing him with such eyes full of adoration that the older will just </span><em><span>know</span></em><span> the love Felix has for him. No words needed to be said because Hyunjin would understand everything just by the way the younger stared at him. How every part of his face lights up in a way because of Hwang Hyunjin. He knew what he was doing was a slightly bit dangerous, daydreaming while driving a vehicle but Felix trusted himself enough to be operating the wheel while he dreamed off just getting off the car and holding the elder in his arms, dipping him as he kissed him with every ounce of love in the boy’s heart. How he wished he could just put </span><em><span>'What</span></em> <em><span>is</span></em> <em><span>Love'</span></em><span> in the background and whisper to the elder what love was and how thanks to him, Felix knew exactly what love was because that's all he learned to feel for him. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>  "You've been so daydreamy and quiet lately, Lix," Hyunjin took him out of his daydreaming as he noticed he pulled up to the side of Ryujin's apartment already, the Hwangs both noticing how quiet Felix was the entire car ride even though they were blasting the younger's favorite artist as well as all his favorite songs from them. Felix blinked as he tried to refocus fully on where he was,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Oh yeah, sorry. Just a lot on the mind lately,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That makes sense. Some may say you are no thoughts head empty huh," Yeji smirked, a little wink thrown at him as she leaned forward on her seat. Her head between the two boys’ seats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Shut up, yes some people may say that," He mumbled, his finger drawing invisible shapes on the steering wheel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Look at all your friends waiting for you. That's so cute," Hyunjin cooed, changing the topic as he squished his sister's cheek. She whined and pushed his hand out of the way but smiled, looking over and indeed saw all her friends waiting for her outside. Chaeryeong was giggling beside Yuna who still had her pink and yellow bike helmet on meaning she arrived only minutes before Yeji did.  Jisu and Ryujin were doing random dances towards each other, Yeji blushing as she watched Ryujin dance perfectly to Sunmi's </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Gashina'</span>
  </em>
  <span> choreography.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Suddenly all of the girl's attention went towards the car as they saw their beloved friend waiting in there. They smiled and squealed like they were elementary schoolers again, running towards the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Yeji!" Ryujin cheered happily as the older girl opened the car door, Ryujin looked the happiest to see the taller girl compared to the others, her eyes sparkling in that way where adoration peeks through. Yeji smiled at Ryujin, her eyes sparkling the same way towards her. Blush on her cheeks evident as she leaned even more forward in between the two car seats to be able to place a kiss on both Felix's and Hyunjin's cheeks,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Thank you so much Lixie, I owe you one," She grinned at him, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The younger smiled in response shaking his head in response,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Of course Yej, you know you can ask me for anything. We are basically family," He suggested winking at her, Yeji widened her eyes but her face did the signature Hwang look when their lips pouty but their eyes shine a big smile, clapping her hands softly as she hopefully caught on to what Felix was throwing out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "You really are the best big brother ever,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin scoffed, completely oblivious to the whole thing as he hit her shoulder playfully,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "How about me? I'm your real blood-related brother!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yeah but I have had you for years, Felix is officially going to be part of the family if all goes well," She said, her voice full of excitement, patting Felix's shoulder. Her brother raised an eyebrow in question, being even more oblivious as he stared at both Yeji and Felix,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    "What does that even mean? Felix has always been part of the family," </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Just-nevermind. You know how much I love you loser," Yeji smiled softly moving in an awkward position to be able to wrap her arms around Hyunjin in some sort of hug. Hyunjin smiled contently, wrapping his arms the best he could around his sister,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "I love you too,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Felix's lips curve to a smile as he watched how much the siblings loved each other, the scene always heartwarming and gave him the urge to call his sisters in Australia right at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Now get out of here, your girlfriend and best friends are waiting for you," Hyunjin chuckled, tapping her hand away. Yeji grinned and kissed his cheek with a loud mwah sound before getting out of the car. She and the rest of the girls waving at the two boys,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Bye whores! We love you!" Jisu yelled, a grin on her face, Felix and Hyunjin laughed from the rolled-down windows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "We love you too! Tell us when we all can hang out again, Jeongin still wants a rematch on that Mario Kart race with you Yuna," </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The youngest of the girls laughed as she took off her bike helmet, placing it down on her bike</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Okay fine, but tell him he just sucks I didn't cheat,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "He says otherwise," Hyunjin mumbled but loud enough for all the girls to hear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Get out of here old man!" Yeji yelled as she had the smaller girl wrapped around her. Hyunjin laughed as Felix waved out the window, catching Chaeryeong's eyes who winked at him making little finger hearts at him, as well as the other girls smiling at the younger almost telepathically telling him the same thing, all aware of the hopeful plan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Hyunjin giggled as Felix began to drive away from the apartment building, a soft exhale leaving his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "So what now Lixie?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We could still do your Mario Kart idea," Felix grinned, looking forward to the road. Watching as the small blossoms flew through the wind again and 'What is Love' played in the background. Felix laughing quietly at himself at the weird coincidence of it all. The elder smiled and nodded, "Sounds like a plan but only if we can include cuddling and movie watching," </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Of course Jinnie," He whispered softly, making the elder smile, Felix too busy driving not noticing the small blush evident on his cheeks. He looked out the window as they drove back home, the scenario still playing out in front of him. Feeling like they have stepped into a romantic comedy film where this was the moment. The moment you felt all the excitement and tension build-up, where you feel like the big part of the movie you have been waiting for is about to occur. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>*· ༘˳ֶ̊ ✰</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "I finally beat you at Mario Kart for once!" Hyunjin yelled as he jumped up and down as his little princess reached the end of the crossline.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Felix smiled up at him from the couch, "Congrats Jinnie, you actually did it,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Thank you Pixie, now we have to end our Mario Kart playing here because I want to end it on a very good note for me," Hyunjin grinned sheepishly as he quickly ran over and turned off the console, putting down his controller on the coffee table. Felix as well put it down, leaning back on the couch as he stretched his limbs. Hyunjin ran over like a little kid, making weird noises before sitting him on Felix's lap, surprising the younger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Felix let out a groan, "Your boney ass hurts my poor thighs!" A smile on his face highly implying he was joking, wrapping an arm around the older's waist. Hyunjin laughed and moved a bit on his lap, mocking him, "Shut up I do not have a bony ass!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do so, ask my thighs how they're doing,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "You're so dramatic!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Coming from the king of drama himself," He laughed, making the elder laugh as well, moving from his lap to sit beside him. As the laughter of the boys went down, Felix's heart sped up as his brain finally yelled at him that it was time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Hey Jinnie?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I was wondering if I could ask you something," He asked shyly looking down at his fingers as he twirled them around through each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Of course Fe, you can ask me anything." Hyunjin smiled reassuringly, putting his hand on Felix's knee. Felix stared down at the taller's hand, feeling the tips of his ears burning red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "I uh- was wondering, if you uh-" He questioned before looking up at Hyunjin with a serious face, "want to make a tik tok with me?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Hyunjin's face dropped to a certain degree of sadness but mostly shocked covered his expressions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Oh! A tik tok?" Hyunjin chuckled the hand on Felix's knee going up to brush his long hair back away from his forehead. The older seemed smiley and happy but somehow his face still sheered of disappointment</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Yeah! It's this best friend trend, where you just show you and your best friend being all cute together while a cuteass song is playing," Felix explained, smiling shyly at Hyunjin who just gave him a small smile back,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "That sounds cute! Of course I'll do a tik tok with you Lixie," Felix’s nerves went at an abnormal speed at this point, palms sweating like they always do when the rush of his heart and brain align together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Okay then let's do it," He exhaled as he wiped his palms on his pants walking towards the setup tripod watching Hyunjin shriek excitedly as he ran to the nearby mirror,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Let me make sure I look good for the cameras,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You always look good Jinnie," Felix whispered fixing the phone camera up on the tripod, Hyunjin had the cutest little face as he stood beside the younger, his arms swinging back and forth. Felix cooing and shrieking on the inside about how absolutely adorable this boy was,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "You can do this Felix, you can do this," He mumbled to himself as he scrolled through his favorite tik tok songs before clicking the one familiar song. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Ready?" Felix smiled towards Hyunjin who nodded enthusiastically and fixed his white shirt, one last time. Felix admired him for a second, the small nervous smile still on his face before pressing the 10-second timer and stepping back watching the numbers count down with every second passing more of his breath hitched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   Then the song started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Put your hand in mine you know that I won't stop till I make you mine </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  Felix grinned big as he and Hyunjin danced randomly around each other and even played around with their hands, making funny faces at each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   It felt like they were finally in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> moment. The moment where it felt like Felix was in a romantic coming of age movie and the big scene was coming up. Hearing the song and watching Hyunjin giggle loudly as he danced around, it felt like he was the protagonist watching it all godown. Then it felt like a montage began playing in front of him. A montage full of all the times he fell in love with Hyunjin.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  From when he watched as Hyunjin jumped from his seat during a horror movie and all his popcorn jumped all over the place, getting them kicked out of the movie auditorium because both of them couldn't stop laughing afterward the situation. To when they rode a rollercoaster together and Felix held the boy's hand, the little smile Hyunjin gave him imprinting in his brain, the feeling of his hand being squeezed by the older. When they would lay under the stars sharing insecurities with each other, all emotions vulnerable and put out onto the table. To where Felix smiled to himself as he noticed how deeply in love he was with every aspect of the boy, he felt his hands gravitating towards Hyunjin before pulling him towards his own body, and next thing he knew he was kissing his best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  A small little brush of the lips felt like this huge breath of air like he everything he held in was finally out into the open and sunshine was radiating off of him. It wasn't like fireworks or like sparks flying like the romantic movies and songs made it seem but it was a feeling that was indescribable. Holding Hyunjin's cheek with one hand and the other on the elder’s waist, he felt the elder’s body warm up to his touch, Felix pulled away almost as quickly as he pulled in. Then what felt like an eternity for Felix but was actually just a few seconds, he heard a little soft gasp come out of Hyunjin, looking at Felix in shock for just a second before smiling the biggest his best friend has ever seen him smile. That's when Felix gasped as he saw Hyunjin's eyes sparkle, that damn sparkle. The one Felix always had when he saw Hyunjin, the one Minho gave Jisung and the one Yeji gave Ryujin, it was the same sparkle. Hyunjin had his eyes sparkling in adoration and his smile big, that's when Felix knew. Hyunjin stared at him for a couple of seconds before cupping both of the younger's cheeks to pull him to another kiss, this one both of them melting onto. A big smile shared between the kisses, Felix wrapped his arms around Hyunjin, his arms holding the boy he loves by the waist, holding him so dearly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  The dancer pulled away and giggled shyly, his forehead against Felix's as the younger giggled as well his freckles dusted in pink. Hyunjin smiled at him, staring at him through their connected foreheads before surprisingly peppering his face full of kisses and then kissing him again right on the lips, the smile on the elders face not washing off as he held Felix closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Jinnie," Felix broke apart the kiss, breathing sort of heavily but with the biggest grin on his face, pushing him closer by the small of his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Yes Lix?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm so in love with you," Felix whispered in his ear, smiling and placed a small kiss on his ear. Hyunjin's little eyes turning into those beloved crescent moons, grinning so big before letting out a noise of excitement and pulling Felix close to him and spun him around,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "God Felix, you have no idea-" The elder breathed, the happiness in his face so loud and clear, "how bad I've been wanting to hold you like this and kiss you like this-'' He began laying small kisses all over Felix's face making the younger giggle softly, "and hear that little giggle of yours forever, and to be the reason you giggle like that. How bad I've been wanting to do that and so much more because I am so, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> in love with you too Lix," He whispered the last part, their foreheads connected with their hands intertwined between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Hyunjin-" Felix smiled, happy tears going down his face. He felt so happy it was overwhelming, all the emotions Felix felt for the older dancer, Hyunjin was feeling for him too. Hyunjin was as in love with him as he was with him. Realizing this was real and not just a dream of his or a romantic comedy he was watching felt overwhelming and he felt like bursting into a pile of flowers or sunshine because of how ridiculously happy he felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Fe, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Hyunjin pouted, worry on his face as he wiped the tears off of his best friend's face,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "I'm just so fucking happy. You're in love with me too! I've been waiting for so long to find the perfect way to tell you because you deserve the best in the world. But I couldn't think of it because all these romantic films and songs and even Minho and Jisung have this perfect love confession story-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Felix,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And it was so frustrating growing up and being so incredibly in love with you because I had so many emotions stacked up but I always never knew how to tell you that I am so in love with you! Of course, I'm in love with you and how perfect and charming you are and how you are my home and you me the happiest person in the world,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Lixie," </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That all I wanted is for the moment to be perfect just like you and just like all those romantic movies, songs and to beat Minho and Jisung's perfect love story because you're Jinnie and you deserve-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Baby!" Hyunjin yelled a bit louder, trying to get Felix's attention. Felix immediately stopped speaking and stared at his best friend with the biggest widened eyes. Hyunjin just grinned at him,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "What did you just-?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Baby. I called you baby."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Baby? You really called me baby-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, because you are my baby," Hyunjin whispered, tucking a little hair of Felix's hair behind his ear, "unless you don't like that name then I call you many other things. My sunshine, my angel, my darling, my sweetheart and my most favorite," With every nickname he placed a kiss somewhere on Felix's face before stopping right on his mouth, leaning their foreheads together, "my boyfriend,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-your boyfriend? Yours? I'm yours now?" Felix asked with so much happiness filling his eyes but shocked all over his expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Only if you want to be," Hyunjin whispered pecking his lips,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Of course I want to be yours," Felix grinned and kissed him again and again until the smile on his face hurt from how happy he felt. Both of them trapped in their little world, not caring that the tik tok draft was playing on repeat or that the breeze outside was heard softly. The only thing that mattered is Felix had his arms wrapped around the man he loves most and Hyunjin had his sunshine wrapped around him. Both of their hearts beating to the same rhythm and eyes sparkling together. This was better than any other romantic film he could ever watch, better than any love song he could ever hear and better than any novel he could read. Felix was unsure of a lot of things whether it was climate change or how his thermostat worked but one thing he was sure of was that Felix was deeply in love with his best friend, Hwang Hyunjin and Hwang Hyunjin was deeply in love with him too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, baby?" Hyunjin whispered as they cuddled later on the couch, watching some Disney movie. Felix had his head resting on his boyfriend's chest, holding the elders’ hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   "Yeah, Jinnie?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you going to post that tik tok?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  "Did you not want me to?" Felix asked looking up at the older, Hyunjin chuckled and leaned down to kiss the younger's forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No it's okay, let the whole world see you're my baby,"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*· ༘˳ֶ̊ ✰</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>finally had the courage to tell my best friend i loved him and well … &lt;3  @hyunhwang</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>posted may 11 2020; 8:32pm</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>chaery.eongie; FINALLY! EVERYONE SAY 'CHAERYEONG GOD' I DID THIS</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>lee.minmin: omg this is kind of gay ….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>j.one: &lt;3333 FAV COUPLE</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>hwngyeji: have a brother in law asf :')</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>   ryushin replied: lucky asf babe, i have han jisung as my brother in law 🤢</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>   j.one reply to ryushin: YOU AND MINHO AREN'T RELATED?!?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>   lee.minmin reply to j.one: don't talk to my sister that way babe</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> j.one reply to lee.minmin: 😑</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>i.nnie: @chaery.eongie chaeryeong god 👉🏼👈🏼 help me find a boyfriend</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  chaery.eongie  reply to i.nnie: @seungseung 🙈</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  seungseung reply to chaery.eongie: hey ;)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>i.nnie reply to seungseung: ew not u</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>seungseung: IM LITERALLY YOUR BOYFRIEND?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>chaery.eongie: 😳 </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>liajisu: @chaery.eongie this could be us but you're playing</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>   chaery.eongie reply to liajisu: HELLO?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> yunatastic reply to liajisu: … unnie is bold 🤯</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>hwngyeji reply to liajisu: and when you confess in the comment section of a tik tok love confession</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>ryushin reply to liajisu: 🌈👩❤️💋👩</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>hyunhwang: can y'all please get out of my boyfriend's comment section im trying to kiss him but he keeps giggling at the comments</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>   ( liked by 10 )</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  yongbokies reply to hyunhwang: kiss me then coward</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> hyunhwang reply to yongbokies: </span>
    <span>YOUR</span>
    <span> coward ;)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>yongbokies reply to hyunhwang: m-my coward ;-; &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>